Best I Ever Had
by TheMadMarchHare
Summary: As Brittany watches Alvin's concert she gets the surprise of her life. Is this real? Does Alvin truly mean what he says. Can Alvin finally let go of those emotions that he had always hidden up until now? Songfic ;D


_**Hey everyone!! I was just doing my english homework when I suudenly heard this song come up from the radio. Listening to this song made me think about Alvin and Brittany. I would like to say my thanks to the people who reviewed my previous stories :**_

THANK YOU :

Mizzkataangfan

SergeantDaniel

LoveDrunkB'tch1026

Sherry32123

V.P.B.

Rougelover

StruckByLovexx

ABSJFan

DiceRox09

MadFCaliburn

Jamie73

mimibeebee

Kaylee

ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

_**Best I Ever Had :**_

_**We only learn to love by loving.**_

_**A huge ball of fire descended down into the now dark sky. Milky white clouds tumbled around the ginger sun as they competed for attention. Back and forth the white cotton balls smashed into each other, surrounding the setting sun. The once light blue sky was now a mere shadow of what it used to be before. No birds or planes were in sight. There was a feeling of nothingness. No loud jets blasting through the sky and demolishing what ever stood in it's way. No squaks or chirps from the different kinds of birds that flew across the world to what ever is in store for them.**_

_**However, beneath the sky it was a whole different story.**_

_**Crowds of people gathered around a single large stadium. Every single one of the mass of people either clapped, cheered, or even chanted like hungry wild animals trapped in the zoo. The crowd of people stomped on their metal bleacher seats, waiting for the inevitable to come. The tall, crooked pine trees swayed with the cheers of longing, also waiting for them**__. The tiny dark sparrows fell silent as they watched in amazement at the sight before them. Waiting._

_Suddenly, the huge crimson curtains stirred from it's sleep, hypnotizing the audience. There was an eerily kind of silence that washed over the audience, halting their chants, screams, and cries. The whole world seemed to have hushed down as the wine- colored curtains revealed the moment that they all have been waiting for._

_In a matter of seconds, the audience went crazy with joy. Confessing their love and opinions of the rock band that stood before them. The crowd roared with triumph, as the sparrows voiced out their agreement to their hearts' content. The loud chantings of the "Chipmunks!" spilling over the audience._

_Before the audience stood three familiar chipmunks. Alvin, with his trademark red cap and his scarlet sweater stood in front of the microphone. On his furry little hands was a beautiful black electrical guitar. His azure blue eyes twinkled with amusement as the spot light reflected down upon him. Next to him stood his taller brainiac of a brother chipmunk- Simon. Simon's knowing dark ocean blue eyes scanned at the audience in front of him, searching for a certain intellectual chipette. Simon's blue sweater flowed forward with the slight breeze from being outdoors. On Alvin's left was his younger and shorter brother who was only clad in a green sweater. Theodore was seated down with the drum sticks tightly held in both of his furry hands as he waited for the signal to begin. Facing Theodore was a set of perfectly fine percussion set that seemed to glow from the reflection of the bright stage lights._

"_Are you guys ready to rock!!!" Alvin hollered out into the microphone as he pointed towards the crowd._

_The mass of people cheered and barked with a mighty " YES!!!" The stomping and hollering increasing even more than before._

_In the first row of the stadium seated was the chipettes. The pretty chipette in pink, Brittany, rolled her baby blue eyes in annoyance as the fans behind her pratically screamed in her ears. Brittany's strawberry blonde hair was tied in a neat pony tail that bounced around when ever she turned her head. Her manicure hands tapped on the dark armrest out of boredom. Her cherry glossed lips pulled into a small pout as she thought, Is this Alvin's idea of a date?! This is the worst date I have ever gone to! I know that Alvin is famous and all, but does he really need to show off?! _Brittany thought furiously.

As if reading her thoughts, Eleanor turned around to look at her sister as she stated, "Oh come on Brittany, Alvin is just doing it all for you."

Tonight Eleanor was dressed in her usual jade green dress with a creamy white collar shirt underneath secured by a single black tie. She had long white socks with black shiny shoes that hung aimlessly from her seat, due to her short height.

"Eleanor is right Brittany, maybe you should just wait to see what happens," Jeanette timidly explained, tugging at the loose end of her blouse. The clumsy chipette wore an oversized purple sweater that matched perfectly with her plaid skirt. She wore clear white stockings that pooled around her ankles where her purple shoe laces were loose from their knots.

Brittany huffed out a "fine" as she scrunched up her small nose in irritation. Brittany slumped back into her seat, visibly showing her impatience. 

"Woah everyone! It looks like you guys are all ready to rock! But, before that I would like to dedicate this song to my special girl," Alvin announced out into the microphone as he looked directly into Brittany's eyes. He gave her one of his most charming smiles and even managed to pull a wink for her. His azure eyes softened up a bit as he stared into the surprise baby blue eyes of Brittany.

"Ready?" Alvin asked his brothers as he turned to them.

"Ready!" They both hollered out in unison out of excitement.

Simon and Theodore started playing on their instruments as Alvin walked towards the microphone the thin stand. He took a deep breath and launched to sing :

_You know a lot of girls be_

_Thinking my songs are about them_

_This is not to get confused_

_This ones for you_

_Baby you my everything you all I ever wanted._

_We can do it real big._

_Bigger then you ever done it._

_You be up on everything._

_Other hoes ain't never on it._

_I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it._

Alvin continued to sing as his soft gaze locked onto Brittany. His blue eyes sparkled with many emotions that could never be explained towards the spunky chipette. He gave her one of his cocky grins as he continued on :

_Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up._

_When I get right I promise that we gonna live it up._

_She make me beg for it till she give it up._

_And I say the same thing every single time._

_I say you da you da the best._

_You da you da the best._

_You da you da the best._

_You da you da the best._

_You the best I ever had._

_Best I ever had._

_Best I ever had._

_Best I ever had._

_I say you the friggin' best._

Alvin danced to the music- his moves feeling natural as he pointed towards Brittany's seat. However, the other girls misunderstood it for them, so they started squealing like little girls who have just gotten a new doll.

_Know you got a roomate_

_Call me when its no one there_

_Put the key under the mat_

_And you know I'll be over there_

_(Yup) I'll be over there_

_Shawty, I'll be over there_

_I'll be hitting all the spots that you ain't know was there_

_Ha. And you ain't even have to ask twice_

_You can have my heart or we can share it like the last slice_

_Always felt like you was so accustom to the fast life_

_Have a man thinking that he met you in a past life_

_Sweat pants, hair tied, chilling with no make up on_

_That's when you're the prettiest_

_I hope that you don't take it wrong_

_You don't even trip when friends say you ain't bringing Drake along_

_You know that I'm working I'll be there soon as I make it home_

_And she wait a patient in my waiting room_

_Never pay attention to them rumors and what they assume_

_And until them girls prove it_

_I'm the one to Never get confused with Cause._

Alvin resumed on singing incredibly as he practically sang his heart out. He wanted Brittany to know how he really felt about her and how he never takes her for granted.

_Baby you my everything you all I ever wanted._

_We can do it real big._

_Bigger then you ever done it._

_You be up on everything._

_Other hoes ain't never on it._

_I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it._

_Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up._

_When I get right I promise that we gonna live it up._

_She make me beg for it till she give it up. _

_And I say the same thing every single time._

Alvin opened his eyes and searched towards the crowd. Finding Brittany, he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner as a coy smirk made it's way to his face.

_I say you da you da the best._

_You da you da the best._

_You da you da the best._

_You da you da the best._

_You the best I ever had._

_Best I ever had._

_Best I ever had._

_Best I ever had._

_I say you the friggin' best._

_Sex, Love, Pain_

_Baby I be on that tank_

_Buzz so big I could probably sell a blank disk_

_Till my album drop_

_Niqqs will buy it for the picture_

_And niqqs will buy it too and claim they got it for they sister_

_Magazine paper girl_

_But money ain 't the issue_

_They bring dinner to my room and ask me to initial_

_She call me the refree_

_Cause I be so official_

_My shirt ain't got no stripes but I can make yo girl whistle_

_Like the Andy Griffith theme song_

_And who told you to put them jeans on_

_Double cup love_

_You the one I lean on_

_Feeling for a fix then you should really get yo pheen on_

_Yea just know my condo is the crack spot_

_Every single show she out there repping like a mascot_

_Get it from the back_

_And make yo friggin' bra strap pop_

_All up in yo house until the greedy hit the jackpots_

_Baby you my everything you all I ever wanted._

_We can do it real big._

_Bigger then you ever done it._

_You be up on everything._

_Other hoes ain't never on it._

_I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it._

_Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up._

_When I get right I promise that we gonna live it up._

_She make me beg for it till she give it up._

_And I say the same thing every single time._

_Isay you da you da the best._

_You da you da the best._

_You da you da the best._

_You da you da the best._

_You the best I ever had._

_Best I ever had._

_Best I ever had._

_Best I ever had._

_I say you the friggin' best._

Ending the song, Alvin gazed over to the mass of crowd who hooted and flayed their arms wildly over their heads. Brushing the oncoming dribbles of sweat that appeared on his forehead with the back of his hand, Alvin turned back towards his brothers and gave them a thumb's up. Alvin released his hold on the glossy guitar as he began to gradually stroll to where the microphone stood. Alvin could feel his brothers' cheeky grins that was directed towards his back. They knew. They knew what was about to happen.

Taking the onyx microphone out of it's slick stand, Alvin cleared his throat, instantly getting everyone's attention focused on him.

"I'd like to say one word to all of you," Alvin began as he stepped near the front of the wooden stage, " The song that you just heard was my new song that has been scheduled to be released in two weeks."

The swarm of people all of a sudden cheered excitedly, liking and wanting to hear the song again. Some of the people screamed in ecstasy at the thought of buying the Chipmunk's new album. Even the birds perched on the branches of trees sang with approval.

"You know this song was really dedicated to my special person," Alvin declared, feeling the confidence soar through his veins.

"You're the best Brittany," Alvin uttered out passionately as his eyes found her light ones.

To say Brittany was stunned was an understatement. No, she was shocked beyond belief. Her pink plump lips opened wide in surprise, glistening against the colorful stage lights. Her bright light eyes widened with so many emotions. Shock, happy, surprise, and a strange warm sensation fluttered around her eyes. Brittany felt her chest tighten tremendously as a few drop of joyful tears cascaded down her cherry cheeks. She was crying soundlessly. No one has ever done that for her. And that cocky, selfish of a chipmunk that she grew up with loved her back. Through her crystal clear tears, her lips broke out into a true gentle smile.

Alvin one last time leaned back to the thunderous microphone and confessed the words that no one thought that a Casanova such as himself could ever.

" I love you Brit," He stated seriously, striding back to where his brothers were. After all, that was only the first song of the long concert.

Brittany gathered up her cool composure, however her face betrayed her. Her pretty face was glowing with happiness and awe. Staring back at Alvin, who was busy setting up the equipment needed for the next song, she whispered back :

"I love you too. Forever and always."

Ever since then, Alvin and Brittany have always stayed together. Even during the tough times of becoming a famous rock star, in the end, they both had overcome it through their hope. Of course, Alvin never broke that habit of his of flirting with girls. He was still the same old Casanova as before, but he could never give those girls his heart. In spite of everything, the spunky chipette that he grew up with has already stolen his heart, and does not plan on ever letting it go.


End file.
